Phantom Mist
by KuroKuroko
Summary: Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, terjadi kasus pembunuhan beruntun yang menggemparkan pemerintah. Para korbannya adalah anggota White Shadow, sebuah julukan bagi beberapa klan yang bekerja sama secara turun-temurun kepada pemerintah dan bertindak sebagai sebagai pemimpin 'bayangan'. Hibari kyoya, di tugaskan untuk menyelidikinya. Membuatnya harus meminta bantuan 'teman' lama.


**Note **: Di sini Hibari dan Mukuro berumur 18 tahun, sementara Chrome berumur 10 tahun. Tokoh-tokohnya banyak yang _out of character. _Ada OC juga untuk nama-nama korban.

**Summary **: Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, terjadi kasus pembunuhan beruntun yang menggemparkan pemerintah. Para korbannya adalah anggota White Shadow, sebuah julukan bagi beberapa klan yang bekerja sama secara turun-temurun kepada pemerintah dan bertindak sebagai pemimpin 'bayangan'.

Hibari kyoya, seorang pemuda yang bekerja di SBI –sebuah badan rahasia bentukan kepolisian, bertugas untuk menyelidikinya. Untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini, mau tidak mau dia harus meminta bantuan dari 'teman' lama.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, Hibari and Mukuro would be the main protagonist. KHR belong to you-know-who.

* * *

Phantom Mist

Chapter 1 : Keputusan

Kota semakin gelap ketika awan mendung perlahan datang menyelimuti. Sangat pekat sehingga orang tak bisa melihat apapun di langit selain hitam. Perlahan titik-titik air berjatuhan di langit malam. Awalnya sedikit, lama-lama banyak, makin banyak. Hujan deras membasahi tanah, pepohonan, dan juga tubuh-tubuh berlarian di jalan yang sedang mencari tempat berteduh. Petir terdengar bersahut-sahutan di antara titik-titik air yang berjatuhan. Jalanan mulai sepi ditinggalkan orang-orang yang sudah pulang. Hujan sudah mengguyur selama dua jam, tapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Di sebuah lorong sempit di antara dua gedung besar, samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki. Semakin cepat. Bertambah cepat. Seseorang berlari. Tidak... Dua orang... langkah kaki mereka terdengar sangat pelan saat beradu dengan genangan air. Seolah-olah tidak ingin seorangpun mendengar langkah itu, walau mereka tahu tak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya.

Salah satu dari mereka seorang perempuan. Rambut hitam panjangnya basah terkna guyuran hujan, sementara mata merah gelapnya mengawasi sudut-sudut lorong yang dia lewati. Tak jauh darinya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek berlari mengikuti. Mantel hitamnya basah kuyup, tapi dia tak peduli.

Lorong itu berakhir di sebuah jalan buntu. Tembok setinggi dua meter dengan kawat duri menghadang jalan mereka. Tapi si gadis dan pemuda itu dengan mudah melompatinya. Dua orang itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Sebuah gedung yang sepertinya bekas gudang penyimpanan minyak. Pintu gedung itu sedikit terbuka, tapi tak terlihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dari luar tak terdengar suara apapun.

"Kau yakin di sini tempatnya?." Tanya pemuda itu pada gadis di sampingnya. Mata abu-abunya menatap bangunan tua itu.

"Tidak salah lagi, sinyalnya berasal dari sini." Kata gadis itu saat mengamati GPS di tangannya.

"Ayo masuk!" Perintah pemuda itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Suara derit pintu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Perlahan dia masuk, di keluarkannya sebuah pistol yang terselip di pinggangnya. Pemuda di belakangnya mengikuti dengan sikap siaga, membawa satu pistol di masing-masing tangannya. Ruangan yang cukup luas itu terlihat sangat gelap. Hanya cahaya dari luar pintu lah yang membuat mereka masih bisa melihat dengan samar. Beberapa drum berjajar di sudut ruangan. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah mesin pengangkut tua yang sepertinya sudah lama tak dipakai.

Gadis itu terus berjalan mengamati sekeliling, sementara pemuda di belakangnya berjalan mundur sambil berjaga-jaga di sekitar pintu masuk. Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti beberapa meter dari ujung ruangan. Matanya menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya diam terpaku.

"Sepertinya kita sudah terlambat." Kata gadis itu kemudian.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda yang masih berjaga di depan pintu.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Gadis itu menunjuk bayangan hitam di depannya.

Jarak yang cukup jauh membuat pemuda itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ditunjukkan gadis tadi. Dari jauh, terlihat seperti dua benda teronggok di ujung ruangan. Dia berjalan mendekatinya. Makin dekat, bayangan itu makin tampak. Dia berhenti sejajar dengan gadis tadi. Wajahnya terlihat kesal menyadari apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sialan!" umpatnya kemudian.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kilat menyambar. Menciptakan efek cahaya terang yang membuat ruangan menjadi terang untuk sesaat. Yang terlihat dari bayangan itu adalah dua sosok tubuh berlumuran darah yang sudah tidak bergerak.

Seorang gadis kecil berumur sepuluh tahun duduk tenang di meja makan. Kedua tangannya memegang pisau dan garpu sedangkan kedua kakinya berayun-ayun di bawah meja. Rambutnya yang mirip nanas bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerak kepalanya. Mata kiri lembayung yang senada dengan warna rambut itu tak henti menatap televisi yang menemaninya sedari tadi, sementara mata kanannya tertutup oleh _eyepatch_ hitam dengan gambar tengkorak berwarna krom di atasnya. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati acara tersebut –sebuah film kartun dengan spons pencuci piring sebagai tokoh utama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pandangannya ditujukan ke arah jam dinding di atas televisi. Perutnya berbunyi menandakan dia lapar. Sudah dua puluh menit dia duduk di sana, tapi sarapannya tak kunjung datang. Pandangannya berganti ke arah dapur.

"Kakak, apa sarapannya masih belum selesai?" Tanya anak itu.

"Iya, sebentar lagi." Teriak seseorang dari dapur.

Anak itu kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke televisi, kali ini si spons kuning sedang berdebat dengan bintang laut warna pink. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pemuda yang memiliki model rambut sama dengan gadis kecil itu –kecuali warnanya yang biru gelap– keluar dari dapur. Orang yang dipanggilnya kakak itu datang sambil membawa dua piring di tangannya. Dia meletakkan satu piring di depan adiknya. Kemudian dia duduk di kursi kosong di depan sang adik. Sang adik terlihat _shock_ mengamati benda di depannya.

"Ayo, cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" Katanya saat menyadari adiknya tertengun tak bergerak.

"Mukuro-nii, apa ini?" Tanya sang adik ngeri melihat apa yang disebut kakaknya sebagai 'sarapan' itu.

"Salad." Jawab Mukuro singkat. "Cepat dimakan, Chrome. Nanti kau bisa terlambat."

Chrome menelan ludah menatap piring di depannya. Kakaknya memang sering membuat makanan yang aneh. Namun apa yang ada di depannya kali ini bukan makanan melainkan BENCANA –nanas segar yang dipotong-potong rapi dengan guyuran saus coklat di atasnya. Sebenarnya rasanya tidak terlalu parah. Hanya saja Chrome sangat membenci benda bernama 'nanas' itu. Dia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan 'tolong beri aku makanan lain'.

"Sudah, jangan pilih-pilih makanan!" Kata Mukuro yang mengerti maksud tatapan itu.

"Tapi kenapa harus nanas dengan coklat?" Tanya Chrome lesu.

"Karena aku suka nanas dan aku suka coklat, jadi aku campur saja." Jawab Mukuro enteng.

Dengan lemas, Crome menusuk nanas itu dengan garpu di tangannya. Mau tidak mau dia harus membiarkan makanan sialan itu menjadi pembuka harinya. Dikunyahnya cepat-cepat lalu segera ditelan dan dihabiskan, sementara kakaknya justru menikmati makanan itu dengan santai. Chrome mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV, berharap film kartun kesayangannya itu bisa membuatnya lupa dengan rasa aneh masakan kakaknya. Terlihat si spons kuning dan bintang laut pink berjabat tangan, kemudian _background_ berubah menjadi kuning dengan gambar bunga sepatu bertebaran dan terdengar suara _ending_ yang khas.

"Yah, filmnya sudah selesai." Kata Chrome kecewa. Dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas sekolah di samping kursi. "Mukuro-nii, aku berangkat dulu." Katanya meninggalkan Mukuro yang masih asik dengan makanannya.

"Hati-hati." Kata mukuro kemudian.

Mukuro meneruskan makannya, membiarkan televisi menyala yang masih memainkan lagu _ending_ dari kartun kesayangan Chrome. Beberapa menit kemudian, kartun itu selesai dan berganti sebuah acara berita pagi. Seorang presenter perempuan yang mengenakan baju berwarna krem sudah siap menyajikan berita. Mukuro agak malas melihat acara berita pagi, tapi dia enggan mematikan televisi, jadi dibiarkannya televisi itu 'berkicau' menemani sarapan paginya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya beralih ke televisi. Ada sebuah berita yang membuatnya penasaran. Dia menghentikan makannya saat sang presenter mulai membacakan berita.

"Tadi malam, seorang warga menemukan sesosok mayat tergeletak di bawah Jembatan Namimori. Polisi menduga bahwa laki-laki malang itu adalah korban pembunuhan. Korban dibunuh dengan cara yang sadis. Mata kirinya hilang dan tidak ditemukan disekitar lokasi. Namun anehnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan di tubuh korban. Belum diketahui siapa identitas korban dan dengan cara apa korban dibunuh. Polisi masih menyelidiki kasus ini."

Dia berpikir. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar berita seperti ini. Ya... beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia pernah mendengar berita yang mirip –seseorang mati dengan mata kanannya diambil dan tak bisa ditemukan. Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya? Dia mencoba melihat wajah korban yang ada di siaran televisi. Tapi sial, seluruh wajah korban di-_blur _karena tak lulus sensor.

"Ah, tidak mungkin." Mukuro menampik segala keraguannya. "Ini pasti hanya perbuatan dari psikopat kurang kerjaan." Dia lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Kantor pusat kepolisian Namimori

Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis –yang membawa tas berisi beberapa kertas– berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Kepala Polisi' di atasnya. Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk saat dipersilahkan oleh yang ada di dalam. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada seorang pria dewasa yang sedang duduk sambil membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas di hadapannya. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang baru masuk tadi. Di mejanya terpasang papan nama bertuliskan 'Alaude'. Dia baru berhenti membaca saat mengetahui siapa yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oh, kalian. Silahkan masuk." Kata Alaude diikuti langkah kaki keduanya. "Jadi, apa yang kau temukan, Kyoya?" Tanyanya pada pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

Kyoya diam lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis disampingnya. "Adel..." katanya pada gadis itu sambil memberikan isyarat padanya agar mengeluarkan sesuatu di tasnya. Gadis bermata merah gelap itu mengerti dan langsung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari tasnya. Diletakkannya foto-foto itu di meja sang kepala polisi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Alaude sambil mengamati foto bergambar wajah seseorang yang sekarang sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Yang sebelah kanan adalah salah satu anggota SBI bawahan kami, Misaki Ryota. Dia lah yang mengirim sinyal SOS pada kami tiga hari yang lalu. Sinyal itu kami terima sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum kami menemukannya tewas." Adelheid diam sejenak. "Sedangkan dua foto selanjutnya adalah dua korban yang kami temukan di waktu yang berbeda. Yang di tengah bernama Yamada Ryu, salah satu anggota dewan yang kami temukan tewas di dekat Misaki. Sementara foto yang terakhir adalah Fujioka Shinsuke, seorang pengusaha yang ditemukan tewas di bawah Jembatan Namimori kemarin. "

Alaude mengamati dua foto korban di tangannya. "AH! INI..." Kata Alaude saat menyadari sesuatu di foto itu.

"Ya. Seperti yang kita duga. Ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kasus sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Kata Kyoya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak boleh membiarkan publik tahu tentang ini."

Alaude meletakkan kembali foto itu di meja. Di sandarkan lah punggungnya di kursi lalu menatap langit-langit ruangan. Beberapa saat ia terdiam, tapi kemudian di keluarkannya selembar kertas dari lacinya dan di taruhnya di meja. Kertas itu berisi foto seseorang dan beberapa data orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita harus meminta bantuan padanya." Kata Alaude menunjuk kertas yang ada di mejanya. Kyoya dan Adel mengamati foto di kertas itu. Raut wajah mereka langsung berubah.

"Apa maksudmu, Ayah? Aku tak perlu bantuannya. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kata Kyoya kesal, melupakan segala formalitas dan tata krama yang harus dilakukannya di dalam kantor.

"Jangan keras kepala! Kau tahu ada hal-hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan sendirian." Alaude berusaha menasihati putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku tidak sendirian. Sudah ada Adel di sini. Lagipula aku bukan herbivora lemah yang membutuhkan bantuan dari banyak orang." Kyoya masih besikeras.

"Benar, Paman. Kami berdua sudah cukup untuk menangani kasus ini!" Adel setuju dengan Kyoya, membuatnya lupa bahwa seharusnya dia memanggil orang di hadapannya itu dengan sebutan 'ketua' dan bukan 'paman'.

"Apa kalian tidak mengerti? Memangnya kalian bisa apa dengan hanya membawa pistol-pistol itu?" Nada bicara Alaude makin meninggi.

"Tapi, Ayah..." Kyoya masih beruaha mengubah keputusan ayahnya.

"DIAM!" Perintah Alaude sambil memukul meja kayu di depannya. "Apa kalian tidak ingat terakhir kali kalian melakukannya?!" katanya marah pada anak dan keponakannya itu. Mereka berdua diam, tak mampu membalas kata-kata sang ketua polisi. Alaude kembali menyandarkan bahunya di kursi.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kita membutuhkan bantuannya."

Kyoya dan Adelheid menunduk, wajah mereka masih terlihat tidak rela. Tapi kemudian mereka menatap sang kepala polisi dan mengangguk.

"Baik, akan kami laksanakan." Kata kedua orang itu bersamaan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya bisa posting juga. terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic ini. kalau ada kritik, saran, ide, komplain mohon beritahu saya agar saya bisa membuat fanfic ini lebih baik. sekali lagi terima kasih ^^


End file.
